


Gravitas

by Filigranka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: It's impossible to not love her father.





	Gravitas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



It's, Anora learns quickly, impossible to not love her father. He’s the war hero and the wise leader. None of them would be here without him, definitely not as nobles and rulers. He’s the reason they can live those comfortable, luxurious, easy lives at the court.

The father of Ferelden. What does it makes her, she snarls in her thoughts sometimes, a bastard?

But nobody understands. They just keep repeating “He loves you, in his own way" and she fights to not laugh every single time. Oh, of course he loves her - after all, she’s the part of the country.


End file.
